Many industrial processes utilize an oil-content-monitor (OCM) to provide a real-time on-line measure of the amount of petroleum hydrocarbons present in process water or wastewater streams. Bilge discharge monitoring is a common example of OCM usage. Ships at sea treat bilge water to remove oily contaminants prior to discharging the bilge into the surrounding environment. Environmental regulations specify that bilge water may not be pumped overboard if the oil content exceeds 15 part-per-million (ppm) within the coastal zone, or 100 ppm at sea. Shipboard OCMs provide on-line measurements of the amount of fuel or oil present in the treated bilge water. The ship's crew utilizes this information to make ongoing decisions as to whether the processed bilge may be lawfully discharged or requires further treatment. Examples of other OCM applications include on-line monitoring of: oil well process water discharge, car/aircraft wash facilities, power plant effluent, engine cooling water, desalination plant intake, boiler condensate, storm water runoff, and reclaimed groundwater.
Many existing OCM systems use optical methods to measure oil content. OCM sensors based on ultraviolet (UV) fluorescence, optical scattering, or optical transmission/absorption methods are common. Optical techniques have a “stand-off” advantage over other methods in that direct physical contact with the sample is unnecessary.
Most optically based OCMs are single-channel (zero order) instruments, i.e. they utilize one measured parameter to determine hydrocarbon content. The single parameter these instruments measure may include fluorescence emission at a single wavelength band, or suspended-particle scattering at a single angle, or optical absorption at a single wavelength band, or the ratio of single-angle scattering to single wavelength-band transmission, etc. Instrument calibration is performed by applying a mathematical transformation of the single measured datum in order to relate the raw signal to actual oil content. Single channel instruments offer the benefit of a simple univariate calibration model, e.g. the calibration is typically implemented as a linear function of system response.
Accurate quantification when the hydrocarbon species and matrix are not known a priori is simply not possible with single-channel (univariate calibration) methods. Single-channel (univariate calibration) instruments are adequate for applications where the hydrocarbon analyte, aqueous matrix, and mixing conditions are all well characterized and do not vary over time. However, as single-channel instruments they cannot provide accurate oil content measurements when any of the following conditions exist: a) when the type of hydrocarbon analyte is unknown or changing, b) when the background signal is varying, c) when matrix effects are present (i.e. when the sensitivity of the analyte is dependent upon the presence of other species), or d) when physical factors that effect emulsification, e.g. mechanical stirring, temperature, etc. vary. The inaccuracies are due to the fact that a single data point provides insufficient information to resolve multiple unknown parameters. If the instrumental sensitivity is significantly different for two or more types of petroleum products, for example diesel fuel and lube oil, and both are potentially present in the sample, then a given instrumental response cannot be uniquely associated with a single “overall” oil content. Single-channel instruments are also incapable of distinguishing between a signal arising from target analytes and background interference. Signal changes brought about by spectral or physical interferences, common in many applications, cannot be differentiated from signal changes arising from a change in oil content. In a dynamic environment, this leads to erroneous determinations of oil content.
Accurate measurement of small quantities of oil in water (e.g. low mg L−1) is extremely difficult when the hydrocarbon type and/or matrix is changing or when physical and chemical interferences are present. Therefore, a need exists for an accurate and reliable method for determining the concentration of oil droplets in aqueous media.